The fallout of Lassiet
by special agent Ali
Summary: Carlton Lassiter is a great detective and will be a fantastic Chief. He has one problem though. He sometimes has a big mouth and sometimes he says the wrong thing. Juliet O'Hara and Shawn Spencer just drive him crazy is all. So what happens when Lassie goes too far? Especially after all the nice things he said to his partner he has to go and hurt her too.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an AU of Lassie and Jules last talk. I was inspired by season six premiere in which Lassie was such a jerk to her. First the lie about the polygraph being broken so he can interrogate her? Then his little tantrum about her lying and telling the chief? Lassiter is a jackass at times.**_

He hugged her for a brief moment and let everything sink in. Juliet had been offered a job by Karen and yet no one decided to tell him? He couldn't believe she was deceiving him yet again.

He pulls her away and storms to his desk. "Fine then, have a nice life with Karen and Spencer" he hisses.

"Carlton…"

"Oh don't give me that tone Juliet! It's so obvious to me now! You never cared about me" he snaps.

"Carlton!"

"It's true O'Hara! All you do is hold back on me! You held out on me when you and Shawn decided to hook up! Now you're holding out on me about how Karen chose you over me!" he snaps.

"Karen told me she knew you'd be chief and in case I couldn't be your head detective that I was welcome to be with her!" Juliet snaps back.

"Still doesn't explain why you never clued me in!" Carlton snaps.

"You're such a jerk Carlton! I've always had your back partner and yet you still treat me like I'm a doormat!" Juliet snaps.

"You know what I am so glad now you're leaving! Maybe now I can find someone whose honest with me like I should have done three years ago" he snaps.

"Fine, it was nice knowing you Chief Lassiter" Juliet mutters. She stops at the door. "Actually it wasn't Carlton, not if this is how it ends" she adds and storms out.

She runs out of the precinct and barely makes it to her car before the tears flow down her cheeks.

She was a woman who only liked to cry in private. Her only exception was her near death and she cried into the chest of a man she thought was her friend.

After a minute of crying she angrily brushes away her tears and drives away.

"Good riddance then, I don't need you in my life Carlton Lassiter" she mutters as she drives.


	2. Chapter 2

When Juliet reached her home she wasn't crying as much. Shawn only saw she had been crying and immediately took her in his arms.

"What happened sweetheart?" he coos when he sees her walk in. Juliet doesn't answer but instead hugs her boyfriend tightly. Shawn may have lied about being a psychic but she knew he had no choice. She also knew he really loved her and wouldn't hurt her, not like her stupid ex partner.

"Jules? What's going on baby?" Shawn asks again a minute later. Juliet pulls back and kisses him.

"We need to talk Shawn" she says and leads him to their couch. "Please don't break up with me again Jules" Shawn whines.

Juliet shakes her head as they sit. "We're fine Shawn, you proved to me that you really love me by trying to tell Karen" she assures him.

He lets out a happy relieved sigh. "Then who or what upset you?" he asks and gently caresses her cheek.

"You know how Karen is leaving us?" Juliet asks. Shawn gives a small nod in reply. "Of course, I'll miss her"

"Well she offered me the position of head detective" Juliet says. Shawn gives a small gasp. "I thought you'd be Lassie's head" he murmurs.

Juliet gives a sigh. "I thought so too but Carlton just told me the jerks won't let him. If he is chief then I have to be transferred" she answers.

"What happened Jules?" Shawn asks and dreads the answer. "I was so excited and happy for Carlton that I made him sit at his new desk and answer his phone" she explained.

"Did he make you cry?" Shawn asks clenching a fist.

Juliet gives a small nod. "He soon got up from the chair and closed every curtain before telling me I couldn't work with him anymore. He was about to give up his dream so I told him I was going with Karen and then he yelled at me and accused me of being a bad friend and partner" she said.

"That jerk" Shawn mutters.

"Forget it Shawn, I am over him" Juliet says and Shawn shakes his head.

"Screw that Jules, I am going to see Lassie and make him regret his words" he says and storms out.

"Damn it" Juliet curses. "Shawn wait!" she then yells and hurries out but Shawn is already off on his motorcycle.

She curses again and gets back in her car to follow her angry boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shawn isn't stupid enough to fight Lassie. He does get in a few good words for chief though. Sorry its short but I promise it'll get better and will be Carlton whump soon. **_

"Shawn!" She yelled at him when she pulled up by his bike a few seconds after he parked.

He had seen her, gotten off and started sprinting. He was a lot faster than her but she ran after him anyway.

He didn't stop running till he was in Lassiter's office and then he closed the door and glared at the man.

Juliet opened the door a second later and threw him a furious look. "I didn't ask you to butt in Shawn!" she hissed.

Lassiter chuckled at that and she glares at him. Carlton clears his throat and wipes away his amused look.

He then folds his arm. "I'm sorry children, but as you both no longer work for me and you don't need my help, I will have to ask you to leave" he says.

"Really Lassie? After all these years of us working together, this is how you want to end it?" Shawn asks.

"I never wanted to end it Spencer!" Carlton hisses. "I was going to just step down so Juliet could stay but noooo, little miss suck up here already had plans with Karen" he adds bitterly.

"Oh my god Carlton! I was trying to help you out! I didn't want you to lose your amazing promotion for me! I couldn't stay here and watch you remain head detective till you retired! You deserve to be chief!" Juliet screamed.

"And you all just leave me behind" Carlton mutters. He snaps them an angry and betrayed look. "Just leave you two, forget about me and form a new team, its what you two want" he says angrily.

"Lassie…" Shawn says.

"It's Chief Lassiter to you Mr. Spencer! Go take your fake psychic skills to Karen and leave me alone! I don't need you and I really don't need a backstabbing partner either!" Carlton hisses.

"Fine then, but I hope you get in trouble again Lassie! Because I won't be here to bail your ass out again and then I'll laugh when it costs you everything" Shawn says.

"You think you're so amazing Shawn, but all you are is a pain in the ass child who pretends he's this big hero. You're never going to be the hero you're father and I are" Carlton spat.

Shawn lets out a laugh. "That's so funny Carly! Because I bet if I never joined the team you wouldn't even be on the force anymore" he says.

"Go away Shawn and never come back. I can do just fine on my own!" Carlton hisses and Shawn smiles.

"Fine…see you Chief Lassiter…have a nice life you egotistical, self righteous, jackass" Shawn says and with a small salute he walks out.

"Goodbye Carlton…" Juliet whispers and new tears fall as she walks out.

It pains Carlton to see he made her cry but he doesn't go after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry its short but its almost 3 and I have to be up at 8 to work but this was nagging at me. I'll update soon as I can. **_

A month passed and no one on Lassiter's old team spoke to him. It was a Saturday night that they heard from the man. Or rather, they heard it from another man.

"Hello?"

"Hi Juliet, it's Buzz" Buzz says.

"Hey Buzz! Been such a long time, how are you?"

"I'm okay, have you talked to the chief lately?" Buzz asks.

"No, we had a big fallout before I left and I haven't spoken to him for a month now" Juliet admits.

Buzz gives out a long sigh. "He's going to kill me for telling you this but I knew you needed to know" he says.

"What's going on Buzz?" Juliet asks sitting up in alert.

"The chief is in the hospital Juliet. He's in critical condition and I have no idea if he'll make it" Buzz says.

"Oh my god" Juliet whispers.

"He won't admit it Juliet but you know Carlton, I mean the chief, you know he'll want you by him" Buzz answers.

"Of course, I'll be there quick as I can" Juliet responds. "I'll meet you at the hospital, call me when you're almost there" Buzz answers and hangs up.

"Hey! You ready to go home yet Jules?" Shawn asks as he walks up.

"Can't go home tonight Shawn, we have to drive to Santa Barbara" Juliet tells him.

"Lassie, he's hurt isn't he?"

"Buzz just called and said he's in critical condition in the hospital, I need to see him Shawn, I need to make it right with him" Juliet says and is getting hysterical.

Shawn nods and pulls her into his arms. "Of course Jules, I'll drive us down" he answers and she nods as she hugs him tightly.

"Let's tell Karen first" she offers and he nods. They quickly move to their chiefs office.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi all. So I am not too sure I'll be updating this week. Wednesday is my birthday and then I have to work Thurs to Sunday. So I decided to end this with a nice ending. **_

_**Oh and I guess if you haven't realized it this is after the Psych Odyssey episode so the other episodes never happened because of the fight. **_

"Karen!" Juliet screamed when they were inside and the chief jumped a little in her chair.

"You could knock Juliet, its not rude and you don't scare people then" she chided.

"Sorry chief, but I just got a call from Buzz and Carlton is badly injured" the worried detective explained.

"Well that's different then, Shawn you drive her there and keep me updated at all times" Karen answered.

"You got it chief" Shawn answered and led Juliet out.

They drove in silence the entire way to the hospital. A full hour and a half of silence chilled Shawn but he kept quiet for Juliet. Gus may have thought he could control Shawn but it was Juliet that Shawn really listened to and respected. I guess that's what love is, it can control any man.

Shawn did speak in the last ten minutes but it was only to call Buzz. When they got there Buzz looked tense.

"How is he?" Juliet asked.

"Come see for yourself" Buzz answered and first checked them in and then led them to Carlton's room.

The man had a sling on his right arm and his head had a bandage on it.

"I thought you said it was critical Buzz" Shawn whispers.

"Getting shot in the shoulder isn't critical?" Buzz replies with a shocked look. "Wow, maybe she is right, I do need a lot of work" he then mutters.

"You're the new junior detective?" Juliet asks and Buzz nods.

"Yeah, he is, sorry for all the panic, I am really trying to mold him into an amazing detective" a voice cuts in.

Buzz gives a small blush. "Sorry Juliet and Shawn" he murmurs. Juliet pats his arm reassuringly.

"Don't be Buzz, I'd be angry with you if you didn't call me" she says.

"You must be Lassiter's partner" Betsy pipes in and Juliet nods. She holds out her hand. "Yes, I'm detective Juliet O'Hara and this is my fiancé and SBPD's own psychic Shawn Spencer" she says.

"I heard of you, it's a shame I never got to work with you" Betsy answers.

"Yes, it is a shame" Shawn agrees and Betsy chuckles. "It's nice to meet you both, I'm head detective Betsy Brannigan and I guess you know my partner then" she says.

"Yeah, we know Buzz McNab well" Juliet and Shawn both say.

"Can't an injured man find rest in a hospital" Carlton mutters then.

"So, you're still alive Lassie, I guess we can leave then" Shawn says.

"Yeah, you can leave Spencer, I don't need you" Carlton answers.

Buzz blocks the door. "That's enough! I can't believe I am hearing the greatest team SBPD ever had fight like this!" he exclaims.

"We were the best team McNab, then she and him decided to betray me" Lassiter tells him.

"It was time to move on Carlton. You're the chief and I am a head detective now for Karen" Juliet says.

Carlton rolls his eyes and she sighs. "I am glad you're all right Carlton and I guess I shouldn't have wasted the time and gas then" she says and turns to leave.

Buzz gives the chief a desperate look and Carlton sighs. "Wait, everyone but O'Hara leave the room" he says.

"I'm not leaving her" Shawn says defiantly. "I won't hurt her Spencer" Carlton says and Shawn folds his arms.

"Why is it she only ever gets an apology? I have helped save your butt a lot of times Lassie and this is how you end it?" Shawn adds.

"He has a point Carlton" Juliet pipes in and Carlton sighs. "Fine, I miss your annoying ass Shawn, are you happy now?" He asks and Shawn chuckles.

"I miss you too Lassie" he says and bends over to hug his friend. "Get the hell off me" Lassie says so Shawn pulls away but gives him a sad look.

"Oh my god, fine one quick hug" he says and Shawn smiles as he hugs the chief again.

"Okay, I'll wait outside and talk to the pretty one" he says and goes out. "I hope he doesn't make her quit" Lassie mutters and Juliet chuckles.

She quickly stops though and looks sad. "You really hurt me Carlton. I know I kept some information from you, but you have to know I never meant to hurt you" Juliet says.

Carlton doesn't answer for a moment. "If I could have had you as my head you would have stayed with me?" he asks finally.

Juliet gives a nod. "Karen was just a backup. She told me she wanted you and me to come out on top because we deserve it the most. She knows she shouldn't play favorites but she said we deserved it" Juliet answers.

"I was such an ass" Carlton mutters and Juliet nods. "I….I am…what I want to say is…" Carlton stammers.

"Yes?" Juliet asks.

"I am…" Carlton starts and trails off again. "I'm sorry…there I said it" he finally says and she laughs.

He gives a chuckle too but stops as it pains his hurt shoulder and head. "Aw, you poor baby" she coos.

Carlton rolls his eyes but he has a smile on his face. "I missed you Juliet" he says and she nods. "I missed you too" she answers.

"While you were gone, Marlowe had a baby girl, her name is Lily Nora" he replies and she gasps.

"Oh my god, Carlton!" she gasps his name and he smiles proudly. "I am telling you because I think you deserve to be her godmother" he says.

She gives a small happy nod. "I'd be honored" she says and he smiles.

"Does that mean I'm a godfather?" Shawn pipes in and he's standing at door with it cracked open.

"No! It's rude to eavesdrop Spencer!" Carlton yells.

"Aw come on Lassie!" Shawn begs and the two bicker. Juliet sits down with a happy smile, it felt like all was right again.


End file.
